


THE CAMP

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Rafael McCall Being an Asshole, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Slash, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Top Rafael McCall, Underage Sex, alternative universe, stiles is sixteen years old
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: Rafael debe asistir como padre tutor en el campamento de su hijo Scott, tarea tediosa considerando el grado y edad de todos los alumnos, pero acepta por una sola razón, su nueva obsesión... Stiles.¡Rafael x Stiles!
Relationships: Adrian Harris/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Rafael McCall, Rafael McCall & Scott McCall, Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **No apruebo las relaciones que involucren menores de edad en la vida real, fanfic escrito únicamente con el fin de entretener**

—Me dieron esta carta —su hijo murmuró durante la cena de aquella tarde mostrando en efecto un sobre color amarillo que seguramente había guardado en su bolsillo para ese justo momento. Rafael frunció el entrecejo deteniendo por completo el movimiento de muñeca que hacía para cortar su trozo de carne antes de mirar a su hijo. Scott siempre fue un buen chico, sin embargo, la influencia de cierto niño hiperactivo que apenas conocía de nombre en su curso provocaba que a veces pensará que Scott pudiera elegir otro camino, lo último que necesitaba era recibir un citatorio de dirección para confirmar sus sospechas. Melissa cogió el sobre antes de mirarlo a él por un segundo, su temple era casi él mismo que el de Rafael y ciertamente era comprensible, por muy bien que Melissa se llevará con los Stilinski, ellos no eran una buena influencia para su único hijo, pero este cambio de inmediato cuando por fin abrió la carta y lo leyó para sus adentros su contenido haciéndolo sentir más ansioso—. En dos semanas es el campamento escolar, ¿recuerdan?

—Ya firmamos tu permiso —contestó Rafael a su hijo adolescente sintiéndose un poco más relajado al respecto, si era de parte del campamento entonces no era un citatorio por mala conduta, ¿verdad? —. ¿Se cancelo?

—No —Melissa es la que responde por Scott, pasándole la carta antes de continuar soltando un suspiro cansado y sarcástico—. Al parecer fuimos elegidos para que uno de nosotros asistamos como padre tutor.

Rafael leyó la carta rápidamente antes de dejarla a un lado restándole importancia y mirar a su mujer un segundo para luego fijarla en la de Scott. Era un poco ridículo que necesitaran de un adulto extra para supervisar a una parvada de adolescentes hormonados, nunca en sus días de estudio hicieron algo similar a menos de que se tratará de niños pequeños, sin embargo, en esta situación, Scott y sus compañero definitivamente ya no eran niños pequeños que necesitarán de la supervisión tan excesiva por parte de los adultos del pueblo, aunque, después de rememorar cada una de las travesuras de cierto amigo de Scott, la idea de que necesitarán manos extra para este acampamento le dejo de sonar descabellada.

—¿Por qué decidieron eso tan de pronto? —preguntó Rafael antes de beber un poco de agua, ya estaba convencido de que su conjetura era correcta, pero aun así preguntarle al niño las verdaderas razones aligeraría un poco el ambiente sobrecargado de la noche. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y continuo antes de que Scott contestará—. El campamento será en una semana, eso no nos permite arreglar nuestros horarios de forma fácil, tú madre es enfermera en el hospital central y yo soy un agente de FBI, si querían que uno de nosotros asistiera a un profesor debieron haberlo hecho desde que planearon el campamento y no ahora que falta literalmente nada para que salgan…

—El profesor Harris nos dijo… —Scott retomó la palabra luciendo ligeramente distraído, cualquier cosa que dijera sería mentira. Él sabía perfectamente cuando la gente miente y Scott no es necesariamente un reto para él, solo esos actos provocaron que aumentará un poco su ego porque ahora estaba más convencido de que el hijo de los Stilinski era realmente la razón de todo eso—. Dijo que este año se iba a implementar esta medida porque el semestre pasado unos chicos llevaron alcohol y uno de ellos tuvo una intoxicación así que… —la voz de Scott se apagó un segundo mientras veía con odio sus guisantes y continuo—. Y también dijo que un padre como el mío podía ayudar a los profesores a detectar esas anomalías.

Casi suelta una carcajada sarcástica ante lo dicho, los profesores de Beacon Hills highschool estaban perdiendo el toque para mantener a raya a un chiquillo problemático, sin mencionar a John quien al parecer no podía educar bien a su propio hijo… en fin, es un poco ególatra de su parte sentirse superior a todos ellos y su orgullo por poco lo convence para aceptar la oferta de la escuela y demostrar lo capaz que era para corregir a los criminales potenciales del pueblo, sin embrago, Rafael debía declinar.

—Debieron avisarnos antes.

—Así Scott —Melissa apoyo a Rafael mirando severamente a su hijo—. El día de tu campamento hay una programación de cirugía a la que debo de asistir, y tal como dijo tu padre, él también tiene asuntos que atender, asuntos grandes.

—Llamaré a tu profesor para que escoja a otros padres de familia, estoy seguro de que hay un extenso y calificado catalogo del que podrán escoger. Padres que de verdad procuren el comportamiento y bienestar de sus hijos.

Melissa volteo para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido desacreditando su comentario por completo, no era un secreto para nadie en esa mesa que Rafael detestaba a los Stilinski y que reprochaba mucho esa extensa amistad con ellos, lo dicho fue una clara indirecta para ellos y sinceramente, no le interesaba.

(…)

Jura por todo lo divino que nunca había visto a Stiles como lo hizo esa tarde cuando fue a recoger a su hijo de la escuela y que por desgracias de la vida tuvo que llevarlo también a él… jura por todas las leyes judiciales de Estados Unidos que se sabe de memoria al derecho y al revés que en su vida había pensado en ese chiquillo como un provocador adolescente hermoso que podía ver a través del retrovisor con una sonrisa medio lasciva dibujada en su rostro aperlado mientras juguetea con su hijo en la parte de atrás de su automóvil.

Lo jura ante todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que nunca se había sentido cautivado por una belleza juvenil como esa vez, de verdad no es su culpa haber notado de pronto que la delgada figura de Stiles lucía frágil y pequeña a comparación suya, que de alguna forma lujuriosa podría encajar con la suya en medio de una amplia cama haciendo el amor, jura que nunca en su vida había sentido su pene reaccionar así por un adolescente, ni siquiera por un hombre… es solo que quizás Rafael nunca había visto bien al joven hijo de los Stilinski desde la última vez que lo había hecho, cuando Scott tenía cinco años y tuvieron que hospitalizarlo por un ataque de asma a causa de una travesura de parte de Stiles, e incluso esa vez, Rafael solo podía describirlo superficialmente, ahora… dios, ahora Rafael se pregunta dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo…

—Em… ¿señor McCall? —Stiles gimió en la parte de atrás, inclinado de una forma erótica para intentar abrir la puerta de pasajeros mirándolo fijamente por el retrovisor… Rafael tuvo que contener un gemido apretando fuertemente su volante y desviando su mirada de la tentación encarnada en un adolescente—. Gracias por traerme a mi casa, ¿me puede abrir la puerta?

Rafael tardo un par de segundos para reaccionar, ni siquiera se había percatado si quiera de todo el camino que cruzaron estando el en el estupor de un erótico pensamiento o que ya había llegado a la casa de los Stilinski y ahora mismo estaba estacionado en la acera. Rafael debe darse un golpe en la cabeza después por exponerse a él y a los dos adolescentes de atrás manejando de forma tan irresponsable, y aún así, no se arrepiente en absoluto de todo lo que vio por el espejo ni de los pensamientos que surgieron en su subconsciente por semejante estimulo…

—Claro —gimió después de un par de segundos, quitando el seguro poco después y mirando como Stiles desciende del automóvil con su enorme mochila detrás de él.

—Nos vemos mañana Scottie —murmuró Stiles antes de fijar sus ojos una vez más en la perversa mirada de Rafael—. Gracias de nuevo, señor.

Rafael intenta no gemir, asiente sin mencionar nada y vuelve a prender el motor del automóvil para huir de esa tentación andante. Ni siquiera escucha todo lo que le dice Scott cuando se cambia de asiento a su lado. Todo que esta en su cabeza es Stiles, un Stiles danzante y libre, rodeando sus hemisferios y provocando que sus fantasías eróticas surgen en pleno día, siempre le pareció tonto la ilusión del hombre que salía en la película “american beauty” y ahora es exactamente él mismo luce igual que ese ficticio personaje, porque Stiles se vería bien en una cama de pétalos, esperando por él…

Tampoco se da cuenta cuando llegan a casa ni cuando entran a ella o cuando se sientan a cenar, lo único que sabe es que ya tomo una decisión, impulsiva y estúpida, pero que estaba dispuesto arriesgar todo para hacerlo.

—Iré a el campamento —murmuró Rafael durante la cena, haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos por sus repentinas palabras—. Puedes avisarle a tu profesor que puede contar conmigo.

Scott asintió con una sonrisa y Melissa lo miro confundida, ninguno de los dos sabía las oscuras intenciones que Rafael tenía para ello, él mismo se desconoció, pero le pareció sorprendente por un segundo no haber sido cuestionado por su esposa.

(…)

Llegan exactamente a las seis de la madrugada al estacionamiento de la escuela, Scott todavía dormitaba en la parte trasera del automóvil mientras Melissa se estacionaba. Afuera, dos autobuses esperaban a que todos los alumnos del grado de su hijo llegaran, algunos padres estaban ahí, y sus hijos seguramente ya estaban sentados en la comodidad del autobús esperando poder zarpar para el campamento, realmente no sabe si hay todavía adolescentes que les emocionan los campamentos como lo fueron para su generación, pero quiere pensar que sigue siendo así.

Se despide de forma indiferente de su mujer con un rápido beso en los labios antes de despertar a su hijo y salir del automóvil. Quiere apurarse y poder ver a su amante imaginario estar tan desorbitado como Scott, quiere verlo con las mejillas rojas por estar tanto tiempo debajo de las sabanas, y los ojos hinchados. Necesitaba verlo tan pronto…

—Hey —Melissa lo llamó obligando a Rafael detener su apresurado corazón, Scott estaba agarrando su maleta antes de dirigirse con sus amigos dejándolo solo—. ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? Es tan… aun me cuesta creer que te hayan dado permiso en tu trabajo.

—Sí, ya tomé una decisión —Rafael debería sentirse mal por engañar a su mujer, aunque ¿si le decía que quería conocer a Stiles y satisfacer un poco sus lujuriosos pensamientos sobre el amigo de su hijo estaría bien? Definitivamente no—. Quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con Scott antes de que deba irme por trabajo.

Su mentira suena convincente hasta para él, sin embargo, la mirada de su esposa solo le hace pensar a Rafael que esta más convencida de que su decisión fue orillada a enaltecer su ego y no por su hijo. “Qué piense lo que quiera” termina pensando mientras se despide de ella alejándose y moviendo su mano en señal de rendición. Rafael debería sentirse culpable de engañar su mujer, de serle infiel en pensamiento y no enojado como se sentía en ese momento. No volteo a verla cuando arranco el auto, solo se enfoco en los adolescentes que estaban abajo en el autobús y en buscar a Stiles entre todos ellos, pero el adolescente no está ahí…

—¡Señor McCall! —grita uno de los profesores al verlo acercarse, Rafael intenta no lucir desanimado y estrecha la mano que le es ofrecida antes de dar otra rápida búsqueda entre los alumnos—. Me alegra mucho que pudiera acompañarnos.

—No hay problema —contestó sintiéndose rendido y decepcionado, ¿acaso su musa no iría al campamento? Scott esta con otro grupo de amigos que nunca había visto y solo le hace pensar que esta en lo correcto. Un desperdicio de su tiempo…—. ¿Son todos los alumnos?

—Ehm —el profesor del que no sabe aún su nombre mira una hoja de papel donde vienen escritos cada uno de los nombres del alumnado y asiente—. Si, ya todos están presentes, saldremos en cinco minutos, puede ir a dejar sus cosas en compartimiento de equipaje y subirse al autobús mientras yo aviso a los chicos.

Rafael asiente en silencio y camina con pereza, tomo un día de descanso sin paga por un deseo impulsivo que no tenía frutos, ahora ya no se sentía tan emocionado como segundos antes, solo es estúpido… ¿si les decía que de pronto se sentía mal lo dejarían irse a casa?... no, Rafael no podía hacer eso… dejo caer su mochila entre todas las otras y subió a uno de los autobuses completamente desanimado. Todos los chiquillos que estaban arriba del autobús le parecieron feos y llenos de grasa en sus caras animadas, nada como la reluciente y limpia piel de su amor platónico… Rafael tomó asiento en la primera fila al lado del profesor Harris, único profesor que realmente conocía y espero a que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Algunos alumnos subieron detrás de él, su hijo incluido, pero no le presto atención a ninguno, solo al final de la línea de niño fue cuando Rafael se dignó a observarlos, justo entre toda esa multitud de jóvenes adolescentes, el delgado cuerpo de uno de ellos fue empujado revelando su identidad, alto, delgado, pálido, con unos holgados shorts por arriba de las rodillas usando una camisa que revelaba sus pezones erectos y una sonrisa brillante dibujada en su cara joven y hermosa estaba su Stiles…

Los rudos chicos de lacrosse empujaron una vez más a Stiles haciendo que callera de forma graciosa en los brazos de Rafael, ganando burlas y más risas de parte de todos, menos para él… ¿y si tomaba más fuerte en sus brazos al joven amigo de su hijo impidiendo que huyera, y lo besaba y lo hacía suyo en ese momento enfrente de todos los chiquillos que lucían inferiores de él? ¿Cuántas puertas en el infierno abriría? Stiles lo miró enrojecido y se apartó de él empujando al chico que provoco todo el bochornoso evento no sin antes recibir un chocante regaño de parte del profesor que él no conocía.

—Una más Babinski y te bajaré del autobús…

Los adolescentes huyeron del profesor antes de que Rafael pudiera echar una mirada atrás… una lástima…


	2. Chapter 2

El transcurso del viaje llevo cerca de tres horas hasta la reserva donde estaban todas las cabañas y podían acampar de forma segura. Harris, el profesor de química con quien compartía asiento, no hizo nada más que parlotear sobre lo desagradable que le parecían las excursiones de grado y que Stiles Stilinski lograba sacar de quicio hasta al ser más paciente del universo mientras Rafael solo divagaba en sus pensamientos sobre dicho alumno.

Ahora que estaba en el mismo autobús que él y que pasaría el fin de semana a su lado, Rafael comenzaba a pensar que no tenía un propósito genuino para estar ahí. Sinceramente a él tampoco le gustaban las excursiones ni tratar con adolescentes, esa clase de actividades representaban solo aburrimiento para él, así que… ¿cuál había sido la razón por la que tomo tal impulsiva decisión? Sí, ya sabía cuál era y Rafael nunca había sufrido un flechazo como aquel, Stiles había despertado un lado dentro de él que desconocía por completo, ni siquiera cuando había jurado amar a Melissa frente a un altar y ante la mirada expectante de todos los invitados se había sentido como en esa ocasión, ansioso por acercarse a esa tentación palpitante y simplemente desaparecer entre sus brazos, sin embargo ¿qué era lo que esperaba yendo a ese campamento? ¿cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿llegaría y tomaría la inocencia del adolescente como un vil depredador? No, ya era suficientemente malo el hecho de que le gustará el niño como para agregarle otro cargo a su condena, por lo que todas esas incógnitas seguían sin una respuesta.

Sabía que no iba a caer ante ello, no _debía_ caer ante ello, solo estaba tratando que su libido se fuera… tal vez de esa manera su repentina obsesión por Stiles desaparecía…

Rafael se mantuvo en ese limbo de pensamientos hasta que por fin estacionaron el autobús y el profesor de deportes que había llamado Babinski a Stiles se levantará de su asiento anunciando la llegada a las cabañas logrando sacarlo de ahí. Rafael se froto el rostro adormilado un segundo antes de prestar atención a las órdenes del profesor Finstock.

—La tortura comienza —murmuró Harris en su lado mientras tomaba sus cosas que yacían en el suelo entre sus manos para poder bajar una vez que pudieran hacerlo. Sin duda ese había sido el único comentario acertado del profesor de química de su hijo…

Pronto los alumnos comenzaron a bajar del autobús como el profesor Finstock había ordenado, en pequeños grupos de dos para que no se formarán multitudes el pasillo mientras que los otros dos profesores y él se quedaban en sus lugares. Rafael miró a cada uno de forma estática, ninguno de los adolescentes que bajaba llegó a mover su corazón ni un poco, solo él último niño logró que su respiración se entrecortará y eso que el agente se sintiera ligeramente mareado. A lado de su hijo Scott, Stiles caminaba con pasos cansados y torpes mientras se trallaba uno de sus ojos porque presuntamente se había quedado dormido todo el trayecto, el niño que hasta hacía unas semanas atrás nunca le había prestado atención considerándolo una molestia y mala influencia para su hijo y que ahora su máxima y anónima adoración.

Apretar los puño y analizo todos los finos movimientos que hacía su hermosa musa. Quien al pasar un poco más cerca de él comentó algo en murmurios a su hijo con una sonrisa tímida que lo dejo intrigado antes que sus miradas se cruzaran. Los segundos que permanecieron los dos reteniendo ese acto fueron como una eternidad, ¿Stiles podría ver a través de sus ojos que Rafael lo deseaba? Si era eso… Rafael estaba jodido, sin embargo, fue Stiles quien desvió la mirada hacia el suelo como si aún no se percatará de su nuevo admirador, luciendo tímido con sus mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Scott, su hijo, se burló de algo mientras bajaban del autobús con sus demás compañeros encajando perfectamente, fue destacable que su hijo ni siquiera volteará a mirarlo, pero eso no era realmente importante o algo que a él le interesará…

Después de que se aseguraron de que nadie había dejado nada en el autobús, los profesores y él siguieron a los alumnos abajo. Donde ya todos tenían sus mochilas sobre los hombros mirando impresionados las cabañas a lo lejos y el espeso bosque que los rodeaba, sin embargo, Stiles no lucía tan emocionado como los otros. Rafael lo miró durante todo ese momento en silencio mientras escuchaba como los profesores sacaban sus listas para cerciorarse de que todos los alumnos estaban presentes en el lugar que no faltará nadie, para luego de ello dividirlos por genero con el fin de que fueran a las cabañas por separado. Una estrategia torpe si se lo preguntaban a él, porque todo mundo sabía que en campamentos de ese tipos los adolescentes tienen su primer encuentro sexual…

Y ese pensamiento le pareció escalofriante.

¿Stiles sería uno de ellos? Podía imaginarlo, sacudido por el intenso placer que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera brindarle, sonrojado, exhausto… bello, completamente expuesto, pero ¿y si ese compañero que le arrebatará la inocencia era él? Rafael también podía cambiar los rostros al azar de los otros adolescentes por el suyo y pronto esa idea le pareció mucho más cómoda de pensar. Si tan solo él tuviera esa oportunidad…

—¡Odio los mosquitos! —se quejó Stiles en voz alta antes de que Finstock lo mandará a callar y que la imaginación de Rafael se desbordará.

—Todos los odian Babinski, ahora no obligues a la gente a cargar tu mochila —Rafael ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que un adolescente alto y de tez morena estaba llevando consigo la mochila pesada de Stiles. Algo hirvió en su interior, pero fue demasiado pasajero como para prestarle atención—. Ahora que ya tomamos lista, creo que ya saben a donde se dirigirá esto. Chicos sigan a la profesor Harris junto al considerado y agente del FBI, el señor McCall —que nombrará su trabajo solo significaba que de verdad estaban esperando que Rafael no fuera solo un padre de familia que los había acompañado. Varios alumnos murmuraron por debajo acerca de la nueva información y vio a Scott avergonzarse ligeramente antes de ser rodeado por el brazo de Stiles y que este dijera algo sarcástico al grupo—. ¡Silencio todos! —ordenó Finstock antes de continuar—. Las damas pueden seguir a la profesora Jennifer.

El profesor de educación física los hizo apurarse a dejar sus cosas en las cabañas y desempacar mientras Harris mostraba el camino a las cabañas de los chicos siendo seguido por él y los otros. Rafael de pronto se comenzó a sentir impaciente al respecto, ¿compartiría habitación también con Stiles? Si era así entonces…

—Escojan una cama —dijo Harris tras abrir la puerta de la cabaña—. Y desempaquen sus cosas de forma ordenada y en silencio. Las regaderas están a un lado de esta cabaña y se cerrarán a las 9:30 de la noche, los baños también están a un lado, mas les vale a todos que no se acerquen a la cabaña o a las regaderas de las chicas durante la noche, porque si llego a atrapar a alguno de ustedes no me molestaré en absoluto de hacérselo saber al director, y con el apoyo del agente McCall eso se podría poner muy feo, ¿oyeron todos?

Ninguno de los adolescentes le prestó atención a Harris, incluso a él no le intereso las cosas que había dicho, solo estaba preocupado de tener que estar en esa misma habitación…

—Ahora, tienen veinte minutos para acomodar sus cosas, el señor Rafael y los otros profesores estaremos en la cabaña principal, si alguno tiene alguna dificultad entonces puede buscarnos ahí.

Y al escuchar eso, Rafael sintió que su corazón pudo tranquilizarse, aunque fuera solo un poco.

(…)

Lo que sucedió después de esa tarde fue completamente irrelevante. Las actividades de dar caminatas entre el bosque, juegos de destreza, competencia y otras actividades típicas de un campamento escolar además de que el profesor de historia el señor Yukimura junto al señor Harris explicaron algunas cosas de sus materias con respectivos elementos encontrados en la naturaleza para complementar los conocimientos adquiridos en clase, lo suficiente aburrido como para que Rafael se sintiera no solo fuera de lugar sino innecesario para el control de los alumnos.

Y las cosas hubieran seguido de esa manera si no hubiera sido por Stiles, con su torpe caminar, sus chistes sin gracia, las largas manos agarrando palos secos, shorts que al sentarse se estiraban hasta por encima de su entrepierna dejando expuesta la porcelana piel que era fácil de irritar… todo un cumulo de estímulos que Rafael no podía simplemente ignorar.

Rafael comprendió la poca tolerancia que tenía cuando se encontraba estimulado por algo agradable y mítico como era el hijo del sheriff de Beacon Hills, el mismo del que antes prefería no oír durante las cenas familiares y del que ahora parecía adicto. El agente McCall lo deseaba, ahí, en pleno bosque y maleza, entre la tierra y al crujir de las ramas secas. Necesitaba sostenerlo entre sus brazos y amarlo abiertamente ante los ojos expectantes de todo… Era una tentación latente, una llama imposible de apagar, pero que era fácil de avivar con el más simple de los roces.

Su poca capacidad de control provoco que tuviera que excusarse en más de dos actividades con la simple y creíble excusa de “revisaré los alrededores” que ningún profesor pareció cuestionar, y lamentablemente esas huidas no fueron suficientes como para calmar su lujuria.

Haber ido al campamento había sido un claro error, aunque eso solo lo pudo admitir cuando la noche había caído y todos se preparaban para la cena a la luz de una fogata. Rafael se sentó en el lado más oscuro y alejado del circulo que se había formado, escuchando impacientemente los desafinados cantos de los alumnos y mirando con desagrado su plato de alubias y carne. No tenía apetito y aunque lo tuviera, Rafael era alérgico a las alubias. 

—Disculpe —la voz sonó en sus tímpanos como un tambor, como una advertencia de la que Rafael debía protegerse con antelación para evitar una catástrofe. ¿Le movió el corazón con violencia? Bueno, no fue lo único que movió y eso tal vez debería parecerle bochornoso, porque no era como uno de esos adolescentes sobre hormonados que podían excitarse con la voz de su _crush._ Stiles, sin hacer ningún ruido delator se acerco hasta donde estaba él y se sentó a su lado, ignorando de las altas probabilidades que tenía Rafael de ser un asechador sexual y tomarlo ante la ignorancia de todos—. Me preguntaba porque no ha pasado la tarde junto a Scott…

—Estoy para supervisar —murmuró Rafael, intentando inútilmente de que su voz no sonará patética o temblorosa—. Además, Scott esta pasando la tarde increíble con sus amigos, ¿no?

—Si bueno… creó que está enojado conmigo —Stiles sonaba lastimado y eso también le resulto inquietante—. Por mi culpa perdimos la competencia del profesor Finstock, de todos modos ¿Quién quiere sobresalir de esa manera para impresionar a Allison Argent?

—A veces —Rafael trago saliva antes de decidir que tipo de palabras y decirle a Stiles, algo dentro de su interior le gritaba que el niño de sus sueños estaba interesado en su hijo… _y no en él_ …—. A veces la gente hace cosas por impresionar a alguien especial…

Stiles fijo su poderosa mirada en la suya y algo en su interior tembló. Una parte suya deseo poder acunar el rostro de aquel adolescente entre sus manos y decirle que estaba ahí, a su entera disposición para cualquier cosa que quisiera intentar, sin embargo, la otra, la que estaba aun fuertemente arraigada con la moralidad y la ética del adulto que representaba, estaba intentando que no mostrará su vulnerabilidad como hombre… Pero, no fue él quien dio el siguiente paso.

El castaño poso su delgada mano alrededor del muslo de Rafael, acariciándolo de arriba abajo lentamente antes de apartar la mirada y fijarla a algún punto en la nada y acercarse peligrosamente con el interior de su entrepierna. Rafael reprimió un gemido justo en el momento en el que su cuerpo decidió reaccionar y aprisionar la muñeca del chico con su mano libre. Una vez más cruzaron las miradas, esta vez se miraron como dos par de criminales lo harían al compartir su delito. ¿De verdad estaba pasando lo que Rafael creía o solo era una extraña coincidencia que había malinterpretado? Estuvo a punto de asegurarse que todo había sido parte de su estimulada imaginación y de la situación, pero… Stiles sonrió al pararse y deshacerse de ese agarre.

—Yo también quiero impresionarlo —gimió dando dos pasos atrás y regresando al circulo de donde había salido sin que nadie se preguntará a donde había estado o lo que había hecho.

Rafael estaba confundido, y también duro.

(…)

Espero hasta que los profesores mandaran a dormir a todos los alumnos para salir del lugar oscuro en el que estaba escondido, después de todo él había sido el encargado de apagar el fuego una vez que todos terminarán sus alimentos y recogieran su basura, cosa que hizo meticulosamente, nadie quería que se incendiara el bosque además de que necesitaba ese tiempo a solas para ocultar su erección.

Miro a lo lejos como los alumnos se quejaban sobre que era muy pronto para dormir y como los profesores lidiaban con ello. Stiles, quien segundos atrás había literalmente alborotado su organismo fue el último en entrar a la cabaña, mirándolo de reojo y acercándose un poco demasiado a Harris. Ambos se detuvieron unos segundos y hablaron. El profesor lucia molesto mientras que Stiles estaba tranquilo, escuchando los reclamos de Harris. Reclamos que ni siquiera podía escuchar o descifrar por la falta de luz en el lugar, sin embargo, si vio claramente como Stiles tomaba de la mano a su profesor y lo guiaba a un lado aun más oscuro donde se perdieron de su vista.

Ahora Rafael sentía como un objeto de diversión para ese adolescente, ¿A Stiles le gustaba seducir hombre como él y Harris? ¿Jugar con los inocentes y puros sentimientos de los niños de su edad, como su hijo? No sabía como sentirse al respecto, solo tal vez… un poco emocionado.

Cuando Rafael calmo su corazón y vio al profesor Harris salir de la cabaña de alumnos aun con el entrecejo fruncido, el agente Raf había terminado todos sus pendientes para por fin dirigirse a la cabaña de maestros. Adentro estaban todos los profesores hombres, menos la profesora Jennifer quien compartía cuarto con las alumnas. Finstock estaba quitándose las calcetas sentado en su propia cama mientras Harris buscaba entre sus cosas un libro para leer antes de dormir y el profesor Yukimura se cambiaba de playera, ninguno le presto realmente atención suficiente como para darle más explicaciones de porque razón el consejo de maestros lo necesitaba ahí, así que paso de largo sin saludar a nadie hasta la cama individual en la que dormiría.

—Espero que no vayas a leer eso, Adrián —se quejo Finstock con una expresión de desagrado—. Todos aquí queremos tomar una siesta antes de que comencemos a turnarnos para cuidar los alrededores.

—No lo voy a leer —replicó el científico antes de quitarse los lentes y ponerlos a un lado en la mesita de noche junto con el libro—. Un alumno me pregunto si lo podía pedir prestado porque me vio leyéndolo durante el trayecto hasta acá —aunque ciertamente Harris si estuvo sosteniendo el libro en sus manos, Rafael sabía que no lo había leído en lo absoluto…

—¿Un alumno? —Yukimura, ya debajo de las cobijas y listo para dormir, preguntó—. Ese sin duda es Stilinski.

Ambos profesores asintieron mientras Rafael se quitaba las botas y las calcetas para preparase y dormir. No estaba interesado en lo que estuvieran hablando, aunque el protagonista de esa charla fuera Stiles.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar del idiota de Babinski? —se quejó Finstock una vez más—. Estamos dejando de fuera al señor McCall, que, por cierto, estamos muy agradecidos de que este aquí apoyándonos.

Ahora todos los ojos estaban fijos en él, Rafael estaba más cómodo siendo ignorado, ahora que estaba así… bueno, era incluso vergonzante.

—Sí, no hay de que agradecer… tenía tiempo en mi agenda y no paso mucho tiempo con mi hijo, Scott, así que lo vi como una buena oportunidad —los profesores asintieron y mencionaron lo agradable que había sido la excursión con él cerca, entonces Rafael le pareció buena idea preguntar la razón de la invitación—. Scott me dijo que un alumno había traído alcohol a escondidas y que tuvo una intoxicación, ¿es eso cierto o necesito saber de algo más?

—Bueno… es parcialmente cierto, pero nadie tuvo una intoxicación —aclaro Yukimura—. Solo ocurrió… un pequeño incidente.

Rafael miró a Harris mostrarse tensó ante la situación, y no pudo evitar pensar en que todo eso se debía a Stiles…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios :)

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por los comentarios :)


End file.
